The Devil's Queen
by chiaral
Summary: She was a monster, but she was his monster. If you think that Katherine's is bad, you clearly haven't met her older sister, Reyna. "When I want to kiss you, I will fucking kiss you, and when I want to fuck you, I will. But not before you beg me for it. Mark my words Reyna" a shiver run through her body


**Hi guys! So this is a new story of mine, I have thought about it for a very long time and just now I have the courage to publish this story. I do not like the majority of fanfiction that involves a relationship between Klaus and an OC so I've decided to show you my version.**

 **I am sorry if there are any errors but I'm italian so i'm sorry if my english is not 100% correct**

 **I hope you like it**

* * *

It was a foggy night in Mystic Falls, Mr and Mrs Pond were driving home after a romantic dinner for their anniversary.

"I can't believe that we have been together for 25 years" the love in Mrs Pond eyes was obvious

"Yeah...You know when I saw you the first time in that bar I just knew that you were my soulmate" said Mr Pond while looking at her with a big smile

"And you were right" smirked the woman while thinking about their first meeting

She looked at the street with a worried face

"What's with all the fog?" she asked

"Do not worry honey, it'll be clear in a second" said her husband while trying to stay focused on the road

"God please turn off the radio" said him while rolling his eyes

"What's wrong with Robbie Williams?"

"Everything" he answere looking at her for a second with an irritated look in his eyes

"Brad, watch out!" she screamed when she saw a figure standing in the middle on the street without moving a single muscle.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the crush

Brand Pond stopped the car and run over the person who in that moment was laying on the street, clearly passed out...or worse.

The person was a young woman, but they couldn't figure her face out because of the darkness

"Are you okay?" asked Brand while checking her pulse to see if she was ok

"Oh my god Brand, we just hit someone! Oh my god" Brooke Pond sobbed hysterically

"Call for help! Now!" screamed Brand in a panic voice

While Brooke moved away from the scene trying to search for signal on her phone, the girl, slowly, got up.

Brand run to her worried for her safety

"Oh my god are you ok? I'm sorry I haven't seen you, now now come here I want to see if your head is hurt. My wife is calling for help, you do not need to be worried" he said relieved that the girl could at least stand up by herself. Maybe there was no damage...

The girl, without saying a word, followed the man until they went near the light of the car so he could look for any injury on he body

When he saw the face of the young woman, his breath stopped for a few second: she was the most stunningly beautiful woman he has ever seen.

Ink black hair that stopped at her mid-back framed a gorgeous face: high cheek, hazel eyes, a cute button nose were just a few of the best features that caught his eyes.

He stopped when he looked at her full sinful lips, and he involuntary run his tongue on his lips while he imagined what those lips could do to him while wrapped around his cock.

He closed his eyes for a second trying to get these naughty though out of his mind

"Well,thank you sir. You have been very kind to me. You stopped, not everybody would have done something like that" she said with a husky voice which could drive every man crazy

"I-I.." he cleared his throat and he tried to speak again "Do not worry, I'm happy that you are okay"

"I am, sir, but I am also really, really, hungry" she said while moving closer to him

"W..well there is a bar only a few minutes away from where we are, I'm taking you there if you want"

She smirked and put a hand on his chest while looking up at his face, a devilish look in her eyes made him shake with fear and excitement

The young woman's lips reached his ear while he closed his eyes in lust, completely forgetting about his wife and the amazing night that they have spent together

"I'm sorry, but I am afraid that I can not wait any longer" she said

He opened his eyes, confused, and saw that her splendid face has been replaced with the face of a monster: black veins near her eyes, very dark eyes.

He attempted to scream but couldn't because the next second her teeth entered the skin of his neck and sucked avidly.

"Who...what are you?" he asked, his voice a whimper while he fought to stay awake and not succumb to a very near death

She stopped drinking and looked in his eyes, a few drops of blood near her mouth. Her tongue run over her lips, trying to catch the blood in excess. She smirked

"I am every nightmare you've ever had, your worst dream come true. I'm everything you ever were afraid of. Are you afraid of your dreams?" she asked, her face now normal and angelic

"Yes" he said quietly

"Good" she answered, and then she snapped his neck.

She waited for the woman to appear

"There is no signal Brad, what are we going to do? Brad! Brad?" her voice more alarmed when she didn't hear her husband voice

Brooke run to the car to see a woman with blood all over her and her husband's dead body on the floor, his eyes empty.

She looked with fearful eyes at the woman and took a step back

The woman laughed, liking what was going to happen next. She loved playing with her toys.

"I will give you one minute to hide and run away from me, and when I'll find you, your death will be slow and painful, I promise you, dear" she said while counting

59...58...57...

Brooke realised that the she-monster's threat was serious.

She started to run into the dense woods of Mystic Fall. She cried and screamed for help, hoping that someone could at least hear her and save her

34...33...32...

Why was that woman doing this to her? Who was she? Or better, what was she? She had to stay alive, she had to go to her town and warn the police department of what she has seen. But how could they believe her? What was she going to say?

She kept running and running, but she knew that she was growing more and more tired

3...2...1...

That thing was not human, that thing was...

She stopped her thoughts when she saw the woman leaning against a tree with her hand crossed over her chest

"What sort of monster are you?" she asked while closing her eyes, waiting for her death. She wanted to know

The woman rolled her eyes annoyed, why do they always have the need to ask the same question? Why couldn't this worthless humans just accept their death?

"I am a creature of the night. A vampire" she answered while walking slowly to her victim

"Why did you do this? Why us?" the small and older woman asked, while tears were running on her cheeks

"Don't worry, you are nothing special, I was just hungry, and you happened to be on my way. Now do not cry, I don't want my dessert to smell like tears and fear" she said, her teeth already attacking her victim's neck

When she finished eating, she dropped the lifeless body and took out from her jeans pocket her phone

She waited the other person to pick up her phone and answer

"What?" the person was clearly annoyed by the call.

"And I thought for a moment that a call from me would have made you happy, little sister" she raised an eyebrow, waiting for her answer

"...Rayna?" her sister's shaky voice answered

"Hi Katherine, I missed you"


End file.
